


Tristana

by Shadow_Arashi



Series: Top Goro Week 2021 [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechis is trying his best, Angst, Bad Ending, Bottom Amamiya Ren, Bottom Kurusu Akira, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Drug Addiction, Forced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Shido is an asshole, Top Akechi Goro, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, What-If, dark themes, mentionned and forced, not between Akechi and Akira, read the tags, top goro week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Arashi/pseuds/Shadow_Arashi
Summary: Ren was sprawled in the bathtub, playing absently with the water as he hummed, eyes closed. The tune was familiar, probably one of the popular songs that played on the radio, but it wasn’t what caught Goro’s attention.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Amamiya Ren/Others, Kurusu Akira/Other(s), Persona 5 Protagonist/Other(s)
Series: Top Goro Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125548
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56
Collections: TopGoroWeek #1 2021





	Tristana

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Prostitution  
> Warnings: Written for Top!Goro week! Beware for this is a dark fic with dark themes and an unhappy ending. TW for mentions of non-con, forced prostitution, forced substance abuse, angst and over all sad characters. Ren is NOT having a good time in this one. As a side note, the title is a reference to a Mylene Farmer song.  
> Disclaimer: Persona 5 and its characters belong to Atlus. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don’t make any profit of it.

The sight of his flat after a long day of work had Goro sigh in pure relief.  
  
As soon as his hand grabbed the doorknob he began unlocking the door as quickly as possible before stepping inside, softly closing and locking the door behind him. Finally, he was home.  
  
Dropping his keys on the counter Goro kicked off his shoes and made his way further inside the flat, ready to call it a day. As he reached the living-room he started picking up the sound of gentle singing and he stopped in his track, head tilted to the side as he listened.  
  
Quietly Goro walked toward his bathroom, already knowing what he would find there.  
  
As he pushed open the door he saw exactly what he expected.  
  
Ren was sprawled in the bathtub, playing absently with the water as he hummed, eyes closed. The tune was familiar, probably one of the popular songs that played on the radio, but it wasn’t what caught Goro’s attention.  
  
It was the bruises and bite marks that littered the pale skin. He should have been used to it by now, really, but he still wasn’t and probably never will.  
  
“You’re home late Goro.” Ren’s voice cut his train of thought.  
  
“Yeah,” The detective replied, voice just a tiny bit deeper, a tiny bit hoarser “I had a meeting that last longer than intended.”  
  
Ren made another humming sound, barely opening his gunmetal eyes to look at him.  
  
“Welcome back.” He said, dazed and not quite there until his eyes finally focused on Goro.  
  
“I’m here now. Do you need help?” He already knew the answer but he always asked Ren anyway.  
  
Ren nodded and smiled emptily, holding out a hand toward Goro and he-  
  
\------------  
  
- _was_ _officially_ _freaking out.  
  
_ _It’s been two weeks since Ren_ _had been_ _caught_ _before_ _promptly disappear_ _ing_ _into thin air. Sae didn’t even get to interrogate him. The teenager had simply vanished_ _without a trace_ _and Goro knew he hadn’t been the one responsible.  
  
After all, he had been on his way to the interrogation room when Shido called to tell him the plan was canceled.  
  
It_ _had_ _came out of_ _nowhere_ _and_ _left him blindsided, which_ _Goro_ _did not like one bit._ _  
  
_ _Just what the hell happened_ _to change Shido’s mind_ _?  
  
_ _It baffled him, especially as t_ _he rest of the plan_ _was put into motion as if nothing had changed. The suicide of the_ _leader of the Phantom Thieves_ _was_ _announce_ _d_ _by the media_ _, except that Goro never pressed the trigger.  
  
_ _And while it should have come as a relief, it_ _only_ _left a sick taste in Goro’s mouth. Something was wrong.  
  
Spying on the thieves only confirmed __that_ _they_ _were_ _just_ _as lost as he wa_ _s. The group_ _didn’t have a clue about_ _what_ _had happened to their leader either and were scrambling around like headless chickens, which rendered them useless to Goro.  
  
_ _And the election was only a few days away._ _That was too close he wasn’t ready yet_ _he was not_ _-_ _  
  
The sound of his phone ringing pulled Goro away from his thoughts. Quickly checking the caller ID he frowned when he saw ‘_ _ **SHIDO**_ _’ blinking across the screen. With a bad feeling, he picked up.  
  
“Yes sir?”  
  
“I need you to come __to_ _my private residence_ _now_ _.”_ _  
  
“Sir?”  
  
“_ _I’m_ _celebrating our_ _soon-to-be_ _victory as well as the fall of the Phantom Thieves_ _with a few business partners_ _. I figured you deserved to be_ _a_ _part of_ _our private party. After all this_ _was only possible thanks_ _to_ _your hard work.”_ _The voice was almost kind, almost proud. Goro knew better._ _  
  
“_ _You’re too kind sir.” Goro replied mechanically. “I’ll be there shortly._ _”_ _He agreed. He never had a choice anyway_ _._ _  
  
“_ _Good. Don’t make me wait._ _”  
  
_ _Goro hang up and realized his hands were trembling_ _as he_ _hold onto_ _his phone,_ _as he_ _grabb_ _ed_ _-_ _  
_  
\------------  
  
-grabbed Ren’s hand as he sat down on the side of the bathtub.  
  
Silently he picked up the shampoo and began to gently wash Ren’s mess of black curls, carefully running his hands through the soft strands as he applied the liquid evenly. When he was satisfied he picked up the shower head and began to rinse Ren’s hair. The dark haired teen sighed and leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering close once again.  
  
“Can you unplug the bathtub for me darling?” Goro murmured when he was done.  
  
The teen nodded and obeyed, still remaining silent. Goro gave him a kiss as a reward and picked up the shower gel to continue with the next step of their nightly ritual.  
  
He carefully ( _reverently_ ) washed Ren, letting his hands run down the slender body as he rubbed the soap on every inch of sore, bruised skin. With every bit of soap washed away by the water he felt like he was erasing the hurt and abuse that caused the marks and he could only hope it made Ren feel a little better. Ren deserved so much better.  
  
Finally there was no more soap to clean off and Goro turned off the water. He put down the shower head before grabbing a towel on the nearby shelf, gently prompting Ren to climb out of the bathtub as he did. Ren obeyed, standing up still for Goro to dry him.  
  
With Ren now properly dry Goro was able to drag him to their bedroom to get dressed. Goro kept up a steady stream of words the entire time, anything to distract the both of them from their current reality.  
  
“I spotted this lovely cat cafe on the way back today.” He said with as much enthusiasm as he could summon. “We can try it this weekend if you want. How does that sound?”  
  
“I killed another target today.”  
  
Goro stilled, hand inches away from a sweater.  
  
“Oh _Ren_.” He pulled him into a hug.  
  
The dark haired teen let himself be manhandled like a doll, head falling limply on Goro’s shoulder.  
  
“It’s gonna be ok Ren. I promise. It will be all over soon.” He whispered.  
  
“Goro I- I don’t wanna think anymore. Please.”  
  
Ren’s watery ( _emptyemptyempty_ _)_ eyes stared at him, begging him and Goro gave in immediately. Because this was Ren and he would do anything for him. Anything to save him from more pain.  
  
“I’ve got you.”  
  
Goro bent down and pressed their lips together gently. Ren moaned, the sound swallowed by the detective as he deepened the kiss.  
  
As carefully as if he was handling glass Goro pushed Ren down onto the bed, climbing on top of the other boy. He took his time exploring the lithe frame, his full attention on making Ren feel good. He gently bit the reddened lips, pulling more delicious moans and distracting his dear rival as he slipped a hand between Ren’s legs.  
  
The deceptively delicate thighs spread easily under his touch, as they had done countless time before, offering their treasure as Ren’s length started to fill beneath his gaze.  
  
As always Goro’s heart jumped and stuttered in his chest at the sight.  
  
“ _So good Ren_. You’re so good for me, can I touch you more? Do you-”  
  
\------------  
 _  
“_ _-like it?_ _”  
  
“_ _What-_ _”  
  
“_ _Come on boy, I saw you staring_ _at him_ _._ _S_ _o be honest_ _and tell me_ _, do you like what you see? It was hard work_ _you know to_ _get him to this point,_ _but it more than_ _ma_ _d_ _e up for_ _the all the trouble he caused me_ _._ _”  
  
_ _Goro stared dumbly at Shido, mind unable to comprehend what he was seeing.  
_ _  
_ _Oh god REN._ _  
  
_ _So this was why he had been called._ _ **This**_ _was what happened to Ren.  
  
How did he miss Shido taking_ _ **that**_ _kind of_ _interest in_ _the other teen_ _?_ _How had he been so_ _ **stupid**_ _??_ _  
  
“_ _Shido y_ _ou-_ _ **how**_ _?_ _”_ _His rage_ _caused his words to get stuck in his throat a_ _nd_ _he_ _stutter_ _ed,_ _desperately attempt_ _ing_ _to block out the orgy taking place a few feet away._ _  
  
“_ _I’ll_ _admit he was harder to break than_ _I_ _expected_ _.”_ _Shido took a sip of his drink._ _“But even the toughest can crumble under the right circumstances. Even the great leader of the Phantom Thieves. It took a lot of drugs and_ _2 weeks of_ _training but look at him_ _now,”_ _Shido grinned as he pointed out_ _to_ _the black haired teen being fucked stupid on the couch nearby,_ _“moaning and begging for cocks like a common whore. I have yet to try him out myself_ _but I’ve been told he is a really good lay. And judging from the way he is rid_ _ding_ _Tanaka_ _-san_ _right now_ _, I can only_ _imagine how_ _good_ _he must feel_ _._ _”  
  
_ _A_ _kechi must have died. This… was hell._ _  
  
“_ _So that was your new plan? To turn him into a_ _ **sex crazed slut**_ _?!_ _”  
  
“_ _Know your place, you_ **child** _.”_ _Shido told him coldly._ _“Amamiya is no_ _mere whore for my men to enjoy_ _,_ _h_ _e is a valuable asset to my cause. H_ _is_ _pretty_ _ass_ _will_ _sell for a lot of_ _money and_ _help seal future_ _business deals,_ _yes,_ _but that is not all. He has the same power as you and shall be your partner in future missions once he is_ _fully_ _broken in._ _”  
  
“_ _Partner?_ _”_ _Goro heard himself speak_ _from far away_ _._ _  
  
“_ _Such power is too good to pass up. I read the lab’s reports and he_ _is confirmed to have_ _more personas than you._ _Maybe you can explain why you never brought that up in your previous reports?_ _”  
  
_ _Shido sneered at him and_ _suddenly Goro’s world went sideways.  
  
Distantly Goro wondered if this was what it was to dissociate. He felt completely disconnected from his own body, as if watching from afar the nightmare going on around him.  
  
He may have answered Shido, maybe not. He couldn’t tell. __The only thing that still registered to him was Ren.  
  
Ren, __pale_ _skin flushed and eyes bright_ _and hazy._ _Ren,_ _body_ _feverish with drug induced heat a_ _nd_ _lo_ _sing_ _himself in pleasure._ _Ren,_ _head thrown back as he rode with abandon the cock of a man old enough to be his fathe_ _r and_ _moaning wantonly and_ _-_  
  
\------------  
  
-crying out in pleasure beneath him.  
  
“Does it feel good?” Goro panted as he finally pushed the last inch of his shaft inside Ren.  
  
“Yes!” Ren pressed into his touch, clinging and begging. “please don’t stop I want it I need it _please_ -”  
  
Goro bit down, pulling a cry of pain mixed with pleasure from Ren and stopping anymore words from spilling from his kiss swollen lips.  
  
He didn’t want to hear Ren beg, didn’t want to hear the words the other teen probably gave away to all his _customers_. He didn’t want their moment to be tainted and so he ignored them, concentrating instead on angling his hips to hit Ren’s prostate with his next thrust.  
  
Goro knew he had found his target when Ren tensed then promptly melted against him, body tightening up deliciously around his throbbing length. Immediately Goro started slamming into the deceptively delicate body without restrain, quickly picking up speed as they both chased oblivion through pleasure.  
  
Ren’s moans only grew louder as Goro closed his hand around his leaking erection, which only served to spur the detective on. **HE** was the one bringing pleasure to Ren now. **HE** was the only one who knew how to make Ren feel good. Only him _himhimhim_ -  
  
The pleasure nearly blinded him.  
  
Nothing existed except the soft pants and moans breathed so close to his lips. Nothing but the wet sound of their joining as his member pumped in and out of Ren’s perfect, warm heat. Nothing but the push-pull rhythm of their bodies, the pressure of thin hips rising up to meet him and Ren’s body opening up to take him in.  
  
And then Ren’s arms were suddenly wrapped around his shoulders, holding on to him tightly, crying out his name as he came into his hand and over his fingers.  
  
Goro growled, tightening his own arms around Ren’s waist as his length was squeezed to near pain. He bit down on Ren’s neck at the sensation, whole body growing taunt as he followed the other teen over the edge, filling him up.  
  
Then it was over, Ren collapsing back onto the bed and shivering.  
  
Goro remained still for a moment longer to catch his breath before finally unlocking his jaw, kissing the bruised skin in apology. His oversensitive member twitched as he moved and he winced, deciding that pulling out right now was not a good idea.  
  
Instead he gathered Ren into a hug, wordlessly offering whatever comfort he could.  
  
“Thanks Goro, you’re the best.” Ren murmured sleepily.  
  
Goro’s heart sank, quiet even as familiar hatred consumed him.  
  
This was all he could do. The two of them were equally trapped by Shido now, tangled in his web of machination too deeply to escape. Goro knew they had to be patient, had to wait for the opportunity to strike his father down; and yet he couldn’t help but wonder how long they had before there was nothing left of them to save. Nothing left of _Ren._  
  
There was _nothing_ else he could do.  
  
Nothing else but to take care of Ren and fix him up for his next customers, no matter how much he wished to kill every single person who laid their dirty hands on him.  
  
Maybe it was his punishment for dragging the former leader of the Phantom Thieves down with him.  
  
 _ **NO**_ _._ Goro _refused_ to let his curse ruin anyone else. Especially Ren.  
  
He would get them through it. He would get Ren out of there and kill Shido, even if he had to burn the whole world to do it. He would **NOT** let Ren keep selling his body and soul for the sake of his abuser.  
  
He would free Ren and bring the two of them _**Justice**_.  
  
Until then he would keep picking up the pieces and build Ren back up.  
  
As many times as needed.


End file.
